The PBKB Club
by Author-chan
Summary: During the Bakumatsu, there was a group of prominent individuals. How were they all connected? Simple: They were all killed by Battousai. Now they must spend their afterlives with their killer, unseen, but for how long? Side story to Like Father Like Son
1. From Death

Author-chan's notes: Hey everyone! I was so glad at how everyone liked the PBKB Club from my other fic "Like Father Like Son" and supported that I do this side story. Don't worry, I'm writing this fic so that you don't have to read "Like Father Like Son" to understand it. (And yes, "Like Father Like Son" is a higher priority fic than this one. I'll only be working on this when I get either a) a hard to get rid of plot bunny or b) writer's block.)

This fic takes place in the middle of the Bakumatsu (1867 to be precise), rather than the Meiji. That means, of course, that some of the PBKB that didn't die until later on in the Bakumatsu and in Toba Fushimi, such as Yamada Minoru, won't be appearing.

Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, not by poor little A-chan. All hail Watsuki-sama!

Key:

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_/Telepathy/_

**_Letter_**

**qpqpqpqp** scene change

The PBKB Club

(Chapter One: From Death)

Kyoto, June 1867

It was raining. The sky was pitch black, the clouds covering the fearful stars and moon as the heavens wept upon the Earth and humanity. The city of Kyoto, with its dark secrets, tainted ideals, and bloodied streets was wept upon most of all. If any city needed heaven's tears, it was war-torn Kyoto.

Within the city, most of the darkened buildings seemed to be cowering in fear of the approaching night, but there was one in particular that was lighted.

The Shinsengumi Headquarters.

**qpqpqpqp**

Shiro Yukio, a member of the Shinsengumi's third patrol, was reading a letter, the faintest hint of a smile tugging at his normally serious features.

**_Beloved,_**

**_I await your return to me each day. I pray for your safety. Come back to me. I shall be waiting for you tomorrow at the usual place._**

**_-Chiaki_**

Yukio tucked away the letter, smiling softly to himself. Chiaki was a wonderful woman, one that he hoped to marry. Soon, soon though…

"What are you smiling about, Yukio-kun?" a teasing voice asked. Snapping his head up, Yukio glared at his friend, one Hara Jiro from the second patrol.

"None of your business, Jiro," Yukio muttered.

"Got another letter from Chiaki-chan, eh?" Jiro asked, "Let me see!"

"No!" Yukio yelled as he danced away from Jiro's questing fingers.

"Come on! I bet she's asking you to meet her, right? At the usual place, right?"

"Shut up, Jiro!" Yukio growled, glaring at his friend.

"Aw, come on, Yukio-kun," Jiro whined, "I just want to see!"

"And I said no!" Yukio snapped, "We've got patrol in a couple of minutes anyway, so come on."

"So mean," Jiro sighed as he followed his fried to the courtyard.

**qpqpqpqp**

The courtyard was cold and wet, and the rain continued to fall down. Both the second and third Shinsengumi patrols were out in the wet, their light blue haori becoming heavy with water. Both Yukio and Jiro had lined up with their squads, waiting from orders from their captains.

"Everyone here?" Saito Hajime, captain of the third patrol questioned, looking around for any empty spaces and finding none, "Good."

"Hope everyone brought their weapons today," Nakagura Shinpachi, the second patrol captain, quipped with a smile, "You're going to need them today."

There was a faint titter among the ranks at Nakagura's joke. It was easier to deal with the fun loving Nakagura compared to the stoic Saito.

"Ahou," Saito snorted, effectively killing the merriment faster than if he had done it with his katana, "This is no time for laughing. Our spies have confirmed that there will be a meeting among several of the top Ishin Shishi leaders at the Akabara inn tonight. Among them will be Katsura Kogoro."

Another murmur ran throughout the courtyard. Katsura, leader of the Choshu Ishin Shishi would be there! Katsura was infamous for slipping away from the Shinsengumi's hands, easily evading them to live another day.

"As you can understand, this mission is very important," Nakagura continued for Saito, his former humor fading, "We need to capture Katsura at all costs, and this is the perfect opportunity. The Akabara only has one exit point. If we cover it, the Ishin Shishi will be trapped like rats. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Let's move out."

**qpqpqpqp**

The Akabara inn

Katsura Kogoro yawned, completely tired. The talks were long, each side fighting over little details. As he glanced at the clock, he felt a hand on his arm. Glancing over to its owner, he met the cool gaze of his bodyguard and raised an eyebrow to ask what was wrong. The silent guard jerked his head to the door just as Katsura heard the tip-tap of running feet.

"Katsura-sama!" a gasping voice of the innkeeper cried out as the fusuma was thrown open, "The Shinsengumi! They're here!"

"Already?" Katsura cursed under his breath, "Which unit?"

"Second and third."

Katsura cursed again, "Nakagura and Saito."

"They've already begun to surround the building!" the innkeeper cried frantically.

"Do you want me to take care of them, Katsura-sama?" the cold voice of his guard asked, his notable features barely concealed in the dim light.

The innkeeper shivered slightly as he got a good look at Katsura's guard. Cold golden eyes, blood-red hair, cruciform scar…the innkeeper recognized that description. Hitokiri Battousai was in his inn asking the leader of the Choshu Ishin Shishi for permission to kill.

"Is there a back door?" Katsura asked the innkeeper, ignoring Battousai for the moment.

"Y-yes," the innkeeper nodded, "There is a secret passage that leads out to the street, but it is very narrow. We would have to go one at a time. If the Shinsengumi knew that it was there, they could easily cut us down one at a time as we came out."

"Then I'll go first," Battousai replied logically, his hand unconsciously going towards the hilt of his sword.

"Let's go," Katsura agreed, "It's the best chance we have."

**qpqpqpqp**

Outside

"Everyone, into position!" Saito roared over the men, "Surround the place! Don't take any chances! No one is to leave this inn without us knowing!"

"Saito," Nakagura called to the other captain, "Katsura is in there. Don't you think Battousai will be there with him?"

"He better be," Saito growled under his breath, unsheathing his katana.

"We better be careful," Nakagura murmured so that only Saito could hear, "Red has cost us too many men. If we lose more than thirty men tonight to him, it will take forever to recruit more."

"I'll handle Battousai personally then," Saito smirked. Nakagura shook his head.

"I knew you were going to say that."

**qpqpqpqp**

As the men took their positions, Yukio couldn't help but feel a little bit apprehensive. There was something about the Akabara…

"Something wrong, Yukio-kun?" Jiro, who was right next to him, whispered.

"Aa," Yukio nodded, "There's something about this place, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Why?" Jiro blinked, "Have you been here before?"

"Hai," Yukio murmured, "I was with Chiaki. She and her sister used to worked here and she knew this place pretty well…all of its secrets."

"Secrets?"

"Yeah," Yukio nodded, "She even showed me this one…Kami-sama!"

"Eh?" Jiro blinked as his friend turned rigid.

"Jiro, get the captains," Yukio ordered, "There's a secret passage that leads out to the street a block from here! It's by the apothecary!"

"Kuso!" Jiro cursed. Suddenly he noticed Yukio heading down the street, "Where are you going?"

"To the passageway's exit," Yukio replied over his shoulder, "If the Ishin know about it, I have to hold them off until you bring the captains over!"

The two split off in separate directions, each racing for time.

**qpqpqpqp**

Inside the secret passage

The Ishin Shishi along with the inn's staff walked in a single file following one Himura Kenshin. They carried no torches, since the smoke from them would just stifle the escapees within the small space.

"Do you see the exit, Himura-san?" Katsura asked the silent hitokiri turned bodyguard in front of him.

"I can hear the rain," Battousai answered neutrally, "We should be close."

After walking a few more feet, Himura exited the passageway and entered the darkened alleyway.

"Stop right there, Ishin scum!" a voice yelled into the darkness. Himura turned slowly to face the single Shinsengumi, gesturing to the others behind him to wait.

**qpqpqpqp**

"Stay where you are!" Yukio ordered the barely visible form of the Ishin Shishi soldier that had emerged from the secret passage, "Keep your hands away from your swords, or we'll attack!"

"We?" the ghostly voice of the Ishin soldier asked, causing shivers to run down his spine, "You are alone, Miburo."

Yukio cursed quietly. He had hoped that the Ishin wouldn't have noticed that and would have gone by the fact that the Shinsengumi always worked as a unit and assume he had backup. Damn it, but he was given no time to get any of the others to come and help him!

"I can still fight you," Yukio spat, readying his sword. The Ishin simply cocked his head and stepped forward so that Yukio could see him.

Yukio all of a sudden felt completely detached from the world, from his body as that one Ishin Shishi stepped into the faint pool of moonlight. He should have know, he should have! Katsura Kogoro was at the Akabara; it only made sense that his infamous hitokiri turned bodyguard would be there as well.

"Hitokiri Battousai," Yukio whispered, feeling a wave of dread overcome him. No one, save the captains, had fought Battousai and lived. And even some of the captains came home nursing wounds that, if they had been a touch deeper, would have been fatal.

"Come," Battousai whispered, crouching down into his favored battoujutsu stance.

Yukio's eyes narrowed in determination. He had to hold Battousai and the other Ishin Shishi off until the captains came. He didn't have to fight Battousai to the death, just exchange a few blows. If he could keep the Ishin Shishi there for a minute or so, everything would work out. Swiftly, he brought his sword up in ready position.

"Let's go," Yukio hissed, launching himself forward.

To Yukio, his mad rush at the famed hitokiri was slow, the distance between them taking forever to bridge even though his body screamed that he was pushing it to its physical limits.

The gap began to close between the determined Shinsengumi and the stoic Ishin.

Five feet…three…one…

Then, out of nowhere, Battousai moved.

"Sou Ryu Sen!"

In a blink of an eye, Yukio's chest was carved open with a blindingly fast battoujutsu, causing his mind to blank out at the last moment. He didn't even feel Battousai's iron sheath slam into his side, breaking a few ribs.

Yukio lay on the ground, his vision fading. His chest was gaping open and one of his broken ribs was poking out of the grisly wound. The Shinsengumi member was going into shock, his thoughts becoming incoherent. He barely felt the pain, barely understood what was happening.

_'I don't want to die!'_ Yukio fading mind screamed, _'W-what will happen to Chiaki if I die?'_

A few tears trickled out of his eyes, mixing with the rain and his blood.

The bloody, bloody rain.

Yukio's last vision was that of Battousai bending down over him, the hitokiri's quiet voice surprisingly clear over the roar of rain.

"May you find happiness in the next world."

Then, Shiro Yukio, age nineteen, died.

-

Author-chan's notes: And there you have it! Obviously this isn't the end, so just read on!

Yeah the chapter is kind of short, but all my first chapters are short. The next ones will be hopefully longer. And yes this chapter was a bit dark. Those of you who read "Like Father Like Son" know that when dealing with the PBKB Club, it won't stay that way for long.

But look forward to more of Battousai, the Shinsengumi (especially Saito), and the first official appearance of the PBKB Club.

Next Chapter: Comes Life, Sort Of


	2. Comes Life, Sort Of

Author-chan's notes: Hey everyone! I was getting kind of stuck on "Like Father Like Son" and "A Clean Slate", so I decided to work a bit on "The PBKB Club". Don't worry; I'll crack down on my bigger projects as soon as I can get the creative juices flowing for them again. Sheesh, "Yin and Yang" has been on my shelf for awhile. I need to breathe life into it before someone kills me…

Here's the next chapter!

Key:

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_/Telepathy/_

**_Letter_**

**qpqpqpqp** scene change

The PBKB Club

(Chapter Two: Comes Life, Sort Of)

A few minutes after the Ishin Shishi fled…

Shiro Yukio awoke to the sound of voices and a pounding headache. The voices that surrounded him were unfamiliar and Yukio could only hope that they were allies not enemies.

"What an idiot, thinking he could hold off Battousai-san on his own," one of the mysterious voices scoffed.

"Don't be so cruel, you thought you could too," a second voice scolded, "And look what happened to you!"

"Shut up!"

"He was a lucky one. A direct hit from a Sou Ryu Sen!" another voice said in awe, "I only got a regular battoujutsu."

"Yeah, all the ladies will be all over him, the lucky dog."

"Uh…" Yukio groaned, trying to sit up.

"Hey, he's waking up!"

There was a brief scuffling sound, and then Yukio felt arms lifting him up.

"You alright?" the voice of the person holding him asked kindly.

"I think so," Yukio murmured, keeping his eyes closed to ward off the dizziness.

"You don't look alright, kid," said one of the voices from earlier.

"Oh, come on, Takumi!" another one of the earlier voices laughed, "He just took a direct hit from Battousai-san! Of course he doesn't look alright!"

"EH?" Yukio yelped, his eyes opening wide and pushing away from the arms that were holding him…

…Only to fall flat face-down on the ground.

"You shouldn't move around too fast, kid," the one called Takumi cautioned, "You're no longer as you were; it takes some getting used to."

"Kami-sama," Yukio murmured as he struggled to get up on his own, "I have to get back to my unit. I have to warn them. I have to warn them about the Ishin Shishi and Battousai!"

"You'll do no such thing," Takumi's stern voice ordered, "It's against the rules!"

"Like hell!" Yukio snarled, turning his head to look up at the speaker…

…Only to come face to face with a footless, disemboweled Mimiwarigumi member.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yukio yelped, scrambling away from the dead samurai, "G-ghost!"

"So what of it?" another voice asked. Yukio turned wide eyes at a head…a floating head…a head that was unattached to the body carrying it in its arms…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yukio screamed again, his eyes darting around the alley. Everywhere he looked, there were ghosts!

"W-what do y-y-you want with m-m-me?" Yukio shivered, "P-please. I'm just a normal man. I-I ha-haven't done anything to be h-haunted."

"Don't be ridiculous, kiddo," the beheaded ghost laughed, "We've already got people to haunt. 'Sides, why would we haunt you?"

"Then why are you here?" Yukio asked.

"We're here as your welcoming party!" one of the other ghosts said cheerfully, "As the newest member of our club, we wanted to come congratulate you?"

"Wait!" Yukio yelped, "Club?"

"The PBKB Club," another ghost explained, "And thanks to Battou-chan's Sou Ryu Sen just now, you got yourself a one-way ticket to our club."

"I never wanted to be part of a club!" Yukio protested, trying not to be freaked out at how the ghost had called the most fearsome hitokiri in Kyoto Battou-chan, "And what would a living person like me do in a club filled with ghosts?"

"Who said you were a living person?"

Yukio gasped and looked down.

There was a huge hole in his chest, as if he had been carved open. A broken rib poked out of the cavity, its blaring whiteness a stark contrast to the crimson red of his blood. And his feet were no where to be seen.

"Welcome to the PBKB Club, kid," the disemboweled Mimiwari named Takumi smirked, "Welcome to the ranks of the 'Poor Bastards Killed by Battousai'."

**qpqpqpqp**

Back with the Shinsengumi patrols

The second and third Shinsengumi patrols marched rapidly down the street heading toward the secret exit of the Akabara inn. One Hara Jiro, of the second patrol, walked alongside his two superiors, Nakagura Shinpachi and Saito Hajime, giving them directions.

"Damn it, Jiro, you sure about this?" Nakagura asked his inferior.

"Positive, sir," Jiro nodded, his normally smiling face completely serious for once, "Yukio would never lie about something like this."

"Shimatta," Nakagura swore, "It definitely explains some things. The Ishin Shishi would never meet in anywhere unless there was backdoor, the cowards."

"Or if they had Battousai with them," Saito added.

_'The demon hitokiri?'_ Jiro thought in shock, '_Damn it, Yukio will never be able to hold that thing off!_

"Turn this way!" Jiro ordered as they reached the place Yukio had described to them. The units approached the alley, they swords drawn.

"We're too late…" Nakagura whispered as they turned the corner.

Lying in a pool of its own fluids was the broken body of Shiro Yukio.

"Yukio!" Jiro cried out, rushing over to his friend's body, "Yukio! Yukio, you idiot, wake up!"

Jiro started shaking the bleeding body, not caring whether or not blood stained his own clothing.

"It's no use," Nakagura said quietly, putting a consoling hand on Jiro's shoulder, "He's gone."

"He can't be!" Jiro protested, his mouth suddenly starting to babble nonsense, "H-he can't be dead! He only celebrated his nineteenth birthday yesterday! Hell, I was going to take him out drinking to celebrate today since yesterday we were on patrol late! His girl, Chiaki was supposed to meeting tomorrow! And, and!"

"Shut up, Hara," Saito said coldly, cutting off the weeping swordsman, "See that slash on his chest? That came from a battoujutsu, from _Battousai_. Shiro is dead. Deal with it."

"But he can't be…" Jiro cried, "Damn it, Yukio, you weren't supposed to die!"

**qpqpqpqp**

Yukio watched the entire scene, tears running down his own cheeks. It was…unnerving…to see his best friend crying over his body.

"I'm here, Jiro!" Yukio called out, reaching for his friend, "I'm here! I'm –"

"Keeping quiet, if you know what's good for you," a ghostly voice hissed, as a hand slammed over his mouth.

"Hmphhmm!" Yukio protested as he tried to get out of the other ghost's hold.

"Yukio-san," Takumi sighed as the disemboweled Mimiwarigumi member came into view, "It's unwise to get so riled up. You might accidentally appear in front of all your _living _ex-comrades. You could get in trouble. It's against the rules."

Yukio could only struggle feebly as he watched the rest of the patrol help up a sobbing Jiro and carry his body away. Tears ran down his transparent cheeks as he watched Jiro give the alley one backwards glance before turning away.

The patrol slowly exited the alley until only one was left: Saito Hajime, the third captain of the Shinsengumi.

"You really were an ahou, Shiro," Saito said casually to the air as he turned to face the congregation of ghosts, his amber eyes, eyes not quite the same shade of Battousai's, staring straight into Yukio's brown ones.

"Hello, Saito-san!" the beheaded samurai among the ghosts greeted the Shinsengumi captain cheerfully, "A pleasure to see you again!"

"Kaito," Saito sneered at the beheaded ghost, "And the rest of the PBKB Club. I suppose Shiro here is now among your ranks?"

"You got it!" Kaito's head chirped from the circle of its body's arms, "He'll make a fine addition, ne?"

"Hn," Saito grunted as he turned away, "Make sure Shiro learns the ropes. We can't have him accidentally playing poltergeist at Shinsengumi Headquarters. Or Ishin Shishi Headquarters for that matter."

"Righty-o, Saito!" Kaito saluted (or at least the best he could in his condition).

"S-Saito-gumi-chou?" Yukio sputtered as soon as he was free from being held, "What's going on?"

"What does it look like, Shiro?" Saito snorted at his former underling, "You're dead. Simple as that."

And with that being said, the captain strode off into the night.

"B-but why was Saito-gumi-chou so –"

"–comfortable?" Takumi supplied, "Saito-san has a special ability he doesn't normally like sharing. He's a spirit medium. He can see us ghosts and talk with us as if we were living beings. He's been like that for awhile now, so he's used to it."

"Saito-san is so versatile," Kaito added, smiling cheerfully, "He can see dead people with his eyes, banish dead people to the Spirit World with his ofuda and prayer beads, and he can make dead people with his katana!"

"That joke is getting old, Kaito," Takumi sighed.

The rest of the PBKB nodded their heads as Yukio looked on, confused.

Then, unable to handle the pressure and the oddness around him, Yukio retched.

**qpqpqpqp**

Elsewhere in Kyoto, later that night

Yoshikuni Chiaki was humming to herself while brushing her hair. She knew that she should be asleep by this hour, but something was keeping her up: a sense of forbidding.

But in these times, who didn't feel worried, especially at night?

"Yukio-kun," Chiaki sighed as she put down the brush. She was worried about her beloved. She had no idea what Shiro Yukio did for a living, causing her to worry. She prayed with all her heart that he was a simple shopkeeper or craftsman…heaven forbid if he was a swordsman or a fighter in this day and age! She prayed for his safety constantly, hoping that her worries were unneeded.

Fidgeting a bit, Chiaki decided to take a small walk around the inn she was staying in. Why did she feel so restless? Quickly wrapping a shawl around her shoulders, Chiaki walked out of her room, padding down the hallway silently.

Chiaki had to admit the inn that she lived and worked at was probably one of the safest places in all of Kyoto. Nearly all of their patrons were strong fighters, and most of them were honorable enough not to take advantage of a serving girl. And the rough ones were quickly taught their place by her "younger brother".

Of course her younger brother wasn't really her brother, but rather one of the patrons. He was a sweet boy, very shy. She had no romantic interest in him, unlike her sister serving girls. She had Yukio-kun, and besides, the patron was more like an innocent sibling that need protecting.

A lot of protecting. She prayed for his safety just as much as she prayed for Yukio's.

Heading down to the main entrance of the inn, Chiaki's eyes widened when she noticed a group of men approaching, but relaxed when she recognized them.

She had forgotten. They had gone out tonight despite the curfew that the shogunate imposed.

"Yoshikuni-san," the leader of the group greeted, "It's good to be back."

"Is anyone hurt?" Chiaki asked worriedly, but sighed in relief when the leader shook his head, "Was there a fight?"

"Only one," one of the other men answered, stepping forward, "I took care of it." Chiaki looked up to see her "younger brother".

"Shinsengumi, right?" Chiaki sighed, taking in the blood stains on her "sibling's" clothing, "I worry that one day you're going to get killed, Himura-chan."

"You shouldn't worry so much about me, Chi-nee-san," Himura Battousai sighed, using the nickname she insisted upon, "We're back at headquarters in one piece, ne?"

Chiaki had no choice but nodded, still confused at why she felt so worried.

_'Yukio-kun, I need to see you tomorrow,'_ Chiaki thought to herself as the men headed back to their rooms, _'I need to know that you're safe…"_

Author-chan's notes: And a little bit of the old PBKB Club humor starts to peak in, but still very angsty. _Shudders_

First appearance by Chiaki, Yukio's girlfriend from Chapter 1. Yes, she is a serving girl at the Ishin Shishi headquarters. She has no idea of Yukio's life in the Shinsengumi, and he has no idea that she's Ishin. And she only views Kenshin as a little brother. (Kenshin is always thought of as Ken-nii, so I thought it would be nice if he was thought of as the "younger brother" this time.)

Next Chapter: Funeral Rites


	3. Funeral Rites Part I

Author-chan's notes: Konnichiwa minna! A-chan here! I'm a bit in a rut with my other stories, so I thought I should play around with "The PBKB Club" some more. Enjoy!

Key:

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_/Telepathy/_

**_Letter_**

**qpqpqpqp** scene change

The PBKB Club

(Chapter Three: Funeral Rites Part I)

Next Morning, Ishin Shishi HQ

Chiaki smiled to herself, humming a bit as she chopped up vegetables for the morning breakfast. Today was the day. She was going to see Yukio today. She hadn't been able to see him two days ago, on his birthday, since he had been away on his job. Chiaki was a bit disappointed that she had no idea were Yukio worked, but in some ways, ignorance was bliss.

"You certainly are cheerful today, Chi-chan," one of the other serving girls, Ayumi, commented, "Going to meet your man today?"

"Hai!" Chiaki nodded with a smile, "I can't wait! I missed his birthday, so I wanted to make up for it."

"Are you giving him anything?" Ayumi asked.

"I'm not sure what to get," Chiaki said sheepishly, "I was thinking of packing him a bento…"

"What a weak idea, Chi-chan!" Ayumi scolded, "Get him something special. Why don't you ask one of the men what to get?"

"Maybe I should ask Himura-chan," Chiaki mused.

"Himura-san?" Ayumi blinked, "Are you sure that's a wise idea, Chi-chan?"

"Well, Himura-chan and Yukio-kun are very close in age," Chiaki pointed out, "And I'm very sure Yukio-kun has some sort of interest in the martial arts. So does Himura-chan."

"An unhealthy interest," Ayumi snorted.

"Ayu-chan!" Chiaki gasped, scandalized.

"No offense to Himura-san, Chi-chan," Ayumi shrugged, "But it seems that his swordsmanship is very unhealthy. Not just to those around him, but to himself as well."

"What do you mean?" Chiaki asked, her eyebrows furled.

"Himura-san's sword hurts him," Ayumi answered, "Or didn't you notice?"

"I have," Chiaki murmured, sobering up slightly, "And all I can do is play 'big sister' to him, but it won't make things better."

"Whatever you say, Chi-chan," Ayumi murmured. There was a long pause.

"Maybe I will go and ask Himura-chan his opinion on Yukio-kun's gift," Chiaki decided, breaking the tense air around them.

"If you go with the bento, ask Himura-san to help you make the onigiri," Ayumi suggested, more than happy with the change of subject, "Have you seen his usagi-onigiri? Kawaii! Perfect little bunnies!"

"Hai, hai, I have!" Chiaki laughed, "Yes, I'll ask him to help."

**qpqpqpqp**

After breakfast, Chiaki walked up to Himura's room, knowing perfectly well that he would be alone and doing nothing. She also brought up a tray since she didn't see him at breakfast.

_'Of course I didn't see him at breakfast,'_ Chiaki thought to herself, _'He had a job last night. He's probably sleeping in…Or too sickened to eat.'_

When she reached his room, she walked right in, not bothering to announce her presence. Even if Himura was asleep he would be able to sense her coming.

When she entered the room, she was not surprised in the least when she noticed that her "younger brother" was fully awake and dressed, sitting by the window and staring at all the people that walked past the inn. He was so quiet and peaceful that Chiaki could pretend, just for a moment, that Himura Kenshin was just any other ordinary young man. Of course, the illusion was instantly destroyed when she spied the blades sheathed at his waist and the bloody laundry tossed in the corner.

"Ohayo, Chi-nee-san," Himura murmured without bothering to turn around.

"Ohayo, Himura-chan!" Chiaki said cheerfully, trying to smile for him, "Beautiful day out, ne?"

"Hn," the young killer grunted noncommittally.

"I brought you breakfast," Chiaki smiled, putting down the tray.

"I don't want it," Himura muttered.

"Come on, Himura-chan," Chiaki pleaded, "You don't eat enough as it is. And I know you missed dinner yesterday."

"I don't want it," he repeated.

"But I made it," Chiaki pouted, lying it on thick, "You don't want my hard work to go to waste, do you?"

There was a soft, almost inaudible, sigh from the redhead before he glided over to her and the tray, sat down, and began to eat without a word.

"Now that wasn't so hard," Chiaki smiled, trying to cover up some of her worry for her "sibling". Himura didn't look after himself very well, which was no surprise, since he seemed to hate himself. There were times when Himura's self loathing would get so thick that Chiaki was temped to hug him and sing all his problems away as if he was a child. But she knew better than to give him physical contact. Everyone knew.

"Himura-chan, I have a favor to ask of you," Chiaki began hesitantly.

"Hmm?" the redhead replied, looking up from his miso.

"You know, Yukio-kun, ne?" Chiaki questioned.

"The man you've been seeing," Himura nodded, "I haven't met him yet."

Chiaki giggled a bit when she noticed the disapproval in his tone. Chiaki knew that their sibling relationship worked both ways. Chiaki thought of him as a depressed brother that needed comfort and Himura thought of her as an older sister that needed protecting, especially from men trying to take advantage of her.

"Well, I've been wondering what to get him for his birthday," Chiaki replied, fiddling around with a lock of stray hair.

"Bento," Himura muttered before going back to his soup.

"I was thinking about something better."

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a man, he's a man, so you have something in common, I would think!" Chiaki huffed. Himura stared at her blankly.

"I've seen him carry a sword," Chiaki said helpfully.

"Everyone carries a weapon nowadays," Himura shrugged.

"Still…" Chiaki sighed.

"Cleaning kit."

"Eh?" Chiaki blinked, not sure if he said anything; he had said it too suddenly.

"Cleaning kit," Himura repeated, "If he has a sword, he needs to know how take care of it. I could show him."

"I see," Chiaki chuckled, "You just want to meet Yukio-kun, ne?"

"Hn," Himura murmured.

Chiaki simply laughed.

**qpqpqpqp**

Shinsengumi HQ

Hara Jiro's eyes were red and puffy from crying. He didn't care that he looked weak and pathetic. He didn't care that he was still in his uniform that he wore last night, the uniform that was stained with Yukio's blood from when he cradled his friend's body. His best friend was dead. He didn't care about anything else.

"Hara?" a voice from the doorway asked. Jiro looked up to see his commanding officer, Nakagura Shinpachi, watching him.

"N-Nakagura-gumi-chou," Jiro choked, wiping his eyes and standing up to bow.

"At ease, Hara-kun," Nakagura sighed kindly, "Not holding up well, eh?"

"I, I mean, sir," Jiro began hesitantly. Nakagura simply waved aside his words.

"Death of a friend can be a very difficult thing, Hara," Nakagura began, sounding uncharacteristically serious, "At least Red was the one who killed him. Most of Battousai's kills are instantaneous. Your friend, Shiro, probably didn't feel much pain, if any at all."

"That doesn't make it better," Jiro growled. Nakagura smiled softly.

"You'll be surprised," the captain shrugged, "Anyway, Shiro Yukio's funeral is tonight. I think you mentioned something of a girlfriend…I think it would be best if you informed her what happened to Shiro."

"Kami-sama!" Jiro gasped, "Chiaki! She doesn't know! What am I going to tell her?"

"The truth might be a good idea," Nakagura suggested cheerfully.

"I can't handle a crying woman!" Jiro yelped, getting ready to cry himself, "She and Yukio were close! She'll lose it if she finds out he's dead."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Nakagura suggested, "It might give her a good impression if one of the captains came to give her the news along with a friend, ne?"

"H-Hai," Jiro nodded, then he suddenly remembered something, "But, gumi-chou, Chiaki has no idea Yukio was working for the Shinsengumi."

"Well, it's as good as a time as any to inform her," Nakagura shrugged, "Shiro can't do it anymore."

"True," Jiro sighed, "But still, Yukio's death, his involvement with us…it might be a shock for her to take all at once."

"Which is why we're not going to visit her in uniform," Nakagura smirked, "Besides, it looks like your own uniform could do with a wash."

"Hai," Jiro murmured, looking down at himself.

"Change clothes and meet me in the courtyard in fifteen minutes," Nakagura said.

"Hai!"

"And Hara," Nakagura said over his shoulder, "Remember to be inconspicuous. We're off duty today."

**qpqpqpqp**

The ghost of Yukio sighed as he watched Nakagura leave the room. It was really strange to listen to others talk about him as if he wasn't there. But then again, to them, he wasn't there. He was dead.

"Hey, Yukio-kun!" a cheerful voice hailed. Whirling around in surprise, Yukio faced a swirl of cherry blossoms that slowly formed into a beheaded samurai in the Shinsengumi uniform. Yukio gave a yelp of surprise. Jiro, who was still in the room, didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Y-You!" Yukio sputtered, pointing at the beheaded ghost that had just manifested.

"Nakamura Kaito, at your service!" the other ghost said cheerfully with a bow, "I was part of your welcoming committee, remember?"

"H-Hai," Yukio nodded, still freaked out, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to show you the ropes," Kaito explained, "Since you're the newest member of the PBKB Club, you've been assigned a mentor, which happens to be me."

"Mentor?" Yukio blinked. Kaito bobbed his disconnected head in his hands in a form of a nod.

"Yep!" the beheaded spirit smiled, "You see, as a ghost, there are several rules that you have to abide by. And since you're a cursed ghost, there are even more rules. And then there are the rules of the PBKB Club."

"I never wanted to be part of the PBKB Club!" Yukio snapped, "Or be a cursed ghost, or even dead in the first place!"

"Too bad, so sad! Deal with it!" Kaito chirped cheerfully, still smiling. Yukio growled at him. If Kaito still had a complete neck, Yukio would have throttled him.

"Anyway," Kaito continued, oblivious to Yukio's anger, "Until you figure everything out, I'll be sticking with you from now on. Like paper and paste. Or Saito-san and soba…"

"Wait a minute," Yukio halted him, "I thought you were just going to tell me everything I need to know right now."

"Not everything!" Kaito laughed, "Some of it you need to figure out on your own. It's part of the rules!"

"Nani?" Yukio blinked. Kaito simply laughed.

"So, Yukio-kun," Kaito started, "What do you want to do first?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Yukio grumbled.

"Well most new ghosts start off by following around their friends and family," Kaito suggested helpfully, "You might want to attend your funeral tonight as well."

"Attend my own funeral?" Yukio gasped, "That's sick!"

"At least you're having a proper funeral," Kaito shrugged, "Not all of the PBKB get that luxury."

"Nani?" Yukio blinked. Kaito smiled sadly at him, looking serious for the first time, his face devoid of the usual smile.

"To have a proper funeral, you have to have the complete body," Kaito began, his fingers idly stroking his hair as if his head was a cat in his arms as he was lost in memory, "I was part of the tenth unit when I met Battousai-san. I was like you; I tried to take him on by myself."

Kaito paused, his fingers tangled up in his hair as he remembered dying, a strangely wistful look on his face.

"Harada-sama was very kind," Kaito said with a smile, "He and the others looked very hard, but they couldn't find my head."

"Kami-sama!" Yukio gasped, looking like he was about to retch. Kaito laughed.

"Yare, yare, you can't have everything," Kaito grinned, back to his usual cheerful self, "I'm really very lucky, I think. Instead of having one funeral, I had two, which was great!"

"Two?" Yukio blinked, confused.

"Don't worry about it," Kaito laughed, "Oh look, your friend is leaving. You better catch up with him."

"Oh right, Jiro!" Yukio hit his head, turning around to see his friend, now dressed in a forest green kimono and black obi with his daisho hanging at his waist, heading out the door. Yukio followed, but paused when he met the closed door.

"Just walk through it," Kaito ordered with a smile, "You're a ghost. Man-made objects no longer hinder you."

"H-Hai," Yukio gulped, sticking his hand through the wood and paper structure. The appendage went through cleanly, not leaving a rip or splinter. To his surprise, it was very similar to sticking his hand in cool water. Pushing himself the rest of the way, Yukio couldn't help but be pleased when he came through in one piece.

"Hurry up, follow him!" Kaito goaded as the other ghost appeared right next to Yukio.

With a nod, Yukio went and did as he was told, Kaito not far behind him.

**qpqpqpqp**

Jiro sighed gloomily as he walked down the streets of Kyoto, Nakagura at his side. He could feel the sun on his back and hear the sounds of life all around him, but his mind didn't register any of it. He was still wrapped up in his pain, the memory of that darkened alley and his friend's body still plaguing him.

"Hara, stop looking like that," Nakagura ordered, sending a mock glare over, "You're frightening the children."

"Hai, gumi-chou," Jiro mumbled.

"Oi!" Nakagura scolded, swatting the other man playfully on the shoulder, trying to cheer him up, "Don't call me that! We're off duty, and it won't be wise if you announce who I am. Just call me Shinpachi."

"But sir!" Jiro protested, his eyes wide. Nakagura grinned at him.

"No sir, no gumi-chou," Nakagura scolded, "Shin-pa-chi. That's an order, Hara."

"Hai, Shinpachi-sama," Jiro nodded. Nakagura felt like slapping himself.

"So stiff," Nakagura sighed, "What happened to the man I knew who used to be teasing Shiro Yukio left and right?"

"He died with Yukio," Jiro growled.

"I don't think Yukio would have liked that," Nakagura mused, "I thought Yukio liked the fun loving Hara Jiro, ne?"

"Well, Yukio is dead," Jiro spat, "Thanks to that red-haired Choshu monster."

"That's harsh, Hara," Shinpachi mused, "You haven't met Red yet and you're already insulting him."

"That's what everyone in the streets refers to him as!" Jiro argued.

"Then you believe everyone?" Shinpachi murmured, "Trust only your own senses and feelings. That's what makes a good warrior." Jiro and his captain suddenly fell silent.

"You really think Yukio would be mad if I changed?" Jiro said after a moment.

"Yes," Shinpachi nodded, "I think that the dead don't want vengeance. They want happiness for their loved ones."

"I see," Jiro murmured. Then suddenly he smiled at his captain, "I think I'll try, you know, to be myself."

"Good!" Shinpachi grinned, slapping the other man on the back, "Now where is it that we're supposed to meet this Chiaki-chan?"

**qpqpqpqp**

In another part of Kyoto, a young woman dressed in a flowery kimono walked down the street, with a younger man wearing a straw hat trailing behind her carrying two wrapped packages.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Chiaki asked for the twelfth time. Himura sighed.

"Hai," the redhead answered for the twelfth time.

"Now remember, Himura-chan," Chiaki ordered, "Don't make Yukio-kun nervous. That means, don't reveal your identity, don't draw your sword, down threaten him, don't growl at him, don't glare…Am I missing anything?"

"Don't attack him?" Himura suggested.

"Hai," Chiaki nodded, "Don't hurt Yukio."

"Relax, Chi-nee-chan," Himura said softly, "I won't make a scene."

"Good," Chiaki sighed, before turning around to smile at him, "I'm sorry, Himura-chan. I'm overreacting."

"Hn."

"Do you think he'll like it?" Chiaki asked again. Himura shook his head.

"The bento is fine, and so is the sword kit," Himura said clearly, "If he doesn't like them, I'll hit him over the head."

"No hurting Yukio!" Chiaki mock scolded, laughing a bit.

"What's he like?" Himura asked, his head cocked slightly to the side.

"Well," Chiaki smiled, happy to chatter on about her favorite subject, "Yukio is very kind. It was his kindness that drew me to him. The first time I saw him, he was teaching a group of small children how to fold paper cranes. He's very good with children; he'll make a wonderful father. He's very serious, but he smiles easily. It's also easy to surprise him, but then again, he doesn't mind surprises. He's also someone you can talk to. He listens."

"I see," Himura nodded. Chiaki sighed dreamily.

"Yukio-kun is medium height, so about a head taller than you, maybe a bit more," Chiaki continued, "He's got broad shoulders and wiry. Well built, you know? He has hair the color of sparrow feathers which is just as soft and gray eyes like the sky just before the first breath of dawn. Kami-sama, I must sound like a love-sick child!"

"Aa," Kenshin smirked. Chiaki swatted him playfully.

"Yes, and we're going to get married!" Chiaki grinned.

"Nani?" Himura blinked, "Does Okami know this yet?"

"Iie," Chiaki shook her head, "You're the first person I told. Yukio and I were planning on getting married once the fighting was over, so I didn't think it was important for anyone at the inn to know right away. I'm so happy! And I'm glad you're meeting Yukio now. You'll like him. He's so wonderful and I love him so much!"

"Congratulations," Himura murmured, blinking slightly at her over-enthusiasm.

"It's going to be wonderful," Chiaki sighed blissfully, "Would you come to the wedding, Himura-chan?"

"Of course," Himura nodded. Chiaki grinned happily.

"Arigato!" Chiaki chirped, "Look, Himura-chan! There's the meeting place!"

Himura shook his head as Chiaki all but skipped forward. Quickly, he scanned the area. Himura had been in this area of Kyoto many times before, but very rarely in the daytime. This particular section of Kyoto neither supported the Ishin Shishi nor the shogunate. It was a neutral area, and in a way, more dangerous than a blatantly pro-shogunate area. One could never be sure which side anyone was on. Himura's senses were in over-drive for just that reason.

Chiaki and Yukio's usual meeting place was a small corner where a young girl sold flowers. As Himura walked over, he noticed that Chiaki was already in a deep conversation with the flower seller.

"Himura-chan, hurry up!" Chiaki laughed, smiling at her joke of ordering one of the fastest swordsmen ever to exist to speed up.

"This is it, Chi-nee-chan?" Himura asked as soon as he was next to her.

"Hai," Chiaki nodded, before gesturing towards the flower seller, "Himura-chan this is Sayuri. Sayuri-chan, I'd like you to meet my good friend Himura Kenshin."

"Pleased to meet ya," the flower seller said in a heavy Kansai accent. Himura bowed back.

"So this is the kid ya been talking about, Chiaki-han?" Sayuri asked, looking Himura over, "The one ya think of as yer otouto?"

"The very same, Sayuri-chan," Chiaki nodded, "I brought him along to meet Yukio-kun."

"Zat so?" Sayuri grinned, still looking Himura over, "Ya know, Himura-han, it might be a good idea if ya take off that hat there. That thing casts too many shadows on yer face and it completely hides yer hair. Not to mention ya got that giant ole bandage all over the left side of yer face! Poor Yukio-han would have no idea what ya look like."

"Aa," Himura murmured. Sayuri blinked at him.

"Not much of a talker, eh?" Sayuri laughed, "Just like Chiaki-han said."

Himura shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't tease the poor dear," Chiaki laughed, "Himura-chan is very uncomfortable about the way he looks."

"Humph," Sayuri snorted, "Don't be, Himura-han. Yukio isn't the type to judge by appearances."

"Aa," Himura murmured, turning his head to stare down at the flowers Sayuri was selling. Sayuri and Chiaki exchanged glances and began chattering and gossiping away like there was no tomorrow. Kenshin stood stoically, trying to make himself as invisible as possible to the two girls.

"Oi, Chiaki-han," Sayuri began, "Do ya think Yukio-han's friend Jiro will be comin'?"

"I assume so," Chiaki nodded, "Why? Do you fancy Jiro-kun?"

"He's nice," Sayuri responded, with a slight blush. Chiaki laughed.

"Yes, Jiro-kun is very nice," Chiaki grinned slyly at the other girl, "Very funny. A perfect match for you, Sayuri-chan." Sayuri blushed even harder.

"You shouldn't tease, Chi-nee-chan," Himura murmured, still not looking up. Chiaki and Sayuri grinned at him.

"Nice to hear ya talking, Himura-han," Sayuri laughed, "Was afraid ya were mute." Himura blinked at her for a few moments.

"Sayuri-san, I am not —"

"Something the matter, Himura-chan?" Chiaki asked, confused as to why Himura would suddenly stop talking in the middle of a sentence.

"Someone's here," he hissed.

"Course someone's here," Sayuri scoffed, "This is a busy street!"

"No, someone I know," Himura murmured, his senses on full alert.

"Friend or foe?" Chiaki whispered back, also wary.

"Wolves."

Chiaki gasped, her eyes wide.

"What the hell is going on?" Sayuri hissed, angry at the two of them for being so mysterious, "Wolves don't come into the city!"

"These ones do," Himura murmured, his hand hovering over his sword.

**qpqpqpqp**

Jiro and Shinpachi were almost at the meeting place. Jiro had begun silently crying again as he thought of what he was about to tell Chiaki. Shinpachi walked quietly by his side, his head bowed in though.

"Wait."

Jiro stopped suddenly, blinking at the order his commander suddenly blurted out.

"Hai?" Jiro responded, staring at his captain's stiff form.

Shinpachi cocked his head, almost as if he was listening to something far away.

"Hara, go to Chiaki-san," Shinpachi murmured in an authoritative voice, "Invite her to the funeral. I'll be with you afterwards."

"You're not coming with me?" Jiro asked, confused. Shinpachi shook his head.

"Gomen," the second unit captain sighed, "It appears that a demon is prowling the streets in the daytime."

"Eh?"

"I'll explain later," Shinpachi soothed, "Just give you news to Chiaki-san."

And with that, Shinpachi melted into the crowd.

**qpqpqpqp**

Yukio and Kaito had reached the place where Yukio was supposed to meet Chiaki long before Jiro and Nakagura did. Being able to pass through anything had its perks. (More shortcuts, oh yeah!)

"Is this the place?" Kaito asked, looking around, "Heh, and here I was thinking it was going to be some sort of secret base!"

"Aa," Yukio nodded, "Look, there's our friend Sayuri. She sells flowers. And there's Chiaki!"

Yukio began to move forward, then suddenly, Kaito held him back.

"What?" Yukio asked, "Can't I go over there?"

"Sure you can," Kaito shrugged, "Just remember you can't be felt, heard, or seen. You can watch everything that happens, but you're not allowed to interfere with anything, even if you want to."

"Got it," Yukio nodded, "Kami-sama, but this is going to hurt."

"I know," Kaito nodded, patting his shoulder, before smiling "But look on the bright side. It could be worse."

"What's worse than being dead?.!" Yukio yelled.

"Lot's of things," Kaito said brightly, "Like, err, um, not getting free food when you were promised free food!"

"Baka," Yukio muttered before floating over to where Chiaki was.

"Hey, don't underestimate the power of free food!" Kaito yelled following him, "Have you ever been deprived of sakura mochi and sake? HAVE YOU?.!"

"Hey, who is this?" Yukio blinked, ignoring Kaito's antics. Yukio had just noticed the young man in the hat standing next to Chiaki. Kaito came over, opening his mouth to make a smart aleck remark, when suddenly he closed it, his face growing paler than usual.

"Um, what did you say Chiaki's family name is?" Kaito squeaked in an almost comical way.

"Yoshikuni, why?" Yukio responded. Kaito squeaked again.

"Then I know who that is," Kaito said, pointing at the person in the hat, "That's Himura-san!"

"Himura-san?" Yukio blinked, before remembering something Chiaki once told him, "Oh, right, Chiaki's friend that she's always talking about. The one she thinks of as a little brother. Oh good. For a moment I though he was some sort of stalker."

"You idiot!" Kaito hissed, "You never told me you were dating Yoshikuni Chiaki!"

"Actually we're engaged," Yukio shrugged. Kaito slapped his forehead.

"It's like Kiyosato-kun and Tomoe-san all over again, on this time she's his sister," Kaito groaned, "Why, of all the girls in the world did you have to pick _that _Chiaki? I mean sure, she's cute an all, but come on! Fate is cruel!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Yukio asked, confused.

"You'll find out soon," Kaito sighed, as his hands pet his detached head trying to calm himself.

**qpqpqpqp**

Chiaki was on full alert, just as Himura was, glancing around the street trying to pinpoint the Shinsengumi Himura had sensed. A confrontation now, in the day time…

"CHIAKI-CHAN!" a voice from the crowd called out, startling the young woman. A figure pushed his way through the crowd to get to the small group at the corner.

"Jiro-kun?" Chiaki gasped. She turned to put her hand on Himura's arm to tell him it was alright only to find that the redhead was nowhere to be seen.

_'He probably went looking for that Shinsengumi,'_ Chiaki realized, trying to relax and not get anxious over Himura, _'He's drawing attention away from us.'_

"Chiaki-chan," Jiro huffed, trying to catch his breath, "There you are."

"Jiro-kun," Chiaki smiled, trying not to let her worry for Himura show, "How are you? Where's Yukio?"

"Chiaki-chan," Jiro murmured, tears leaking out of his eyes as he looked up at Chiaki.

"Jiro-kun, what's wrong?" Chiaki asked, confused, "Are you hurt?"

"No, no," Jiro shook his head, more tears streaming down his face, "I-It's…it's…"

"Yukio," Chiaki whispered, her face pale, the threat of the Shinsengumi fading from her mind, "Something is wrong with Yukio."

Numbly, Jiro nodded.

"He's…He's dead, Chiaki-chan."

-

Author-chan's notes: Here's the first installment of "Funeral Rites". Part II should be coming soon.

Readers of "Like Father Like Son" will recognize Kaito, Takumi's insane partner. Yes, Kaito is a more mellow and dark in here than in "Like Father Like Son", but considering the fact that he had only died less than a year or so ago and it's the Bakumatsu, it's a bit understandable. Don't worry, Kaito will be still cheerful and happy and annoying…Takumi will, more likely than not, make an appearance to bash Kaito over the head (orshoulders, since Kaito head is disconnected)for being stupid.

Erg, this chapter was so hard…I revised it how many times? The new chapter for "Like Father Like Son" is equally frustrating...


End file.
